


the sun rises even if you yell at it

by Felikid



Series: Insomnia [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Insomnia, listen you can tell why i wrote this by the tags, vaguely set during bbs, written at 2am (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: It's way too cold and everything hurts and Vanitas just wants to sleep.
Series: Insomnia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	the sun rises even if you yell at it

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written one of these suckers where i just blatantly project and slap some hcs on top huh.
> 
> it's 2am and i need to get up at 6:40 and i hate everything

It's cold and everything hurts.

Vanitas can feel the nightly wind blow through his hair even in the miserable pile of rocks daring to call itself a cave he huddled in for the night, and it's just so cold and his everything _hurts_.

Another jolt passes through his leg, up from the foot and through the knee, so "sleeping" isn't something his adversaries do, apparently. Sure, he's the villain, but _they're_ the ones slaying Unversed and causing a ruckus across the entire universe.

He rolls over. All he gets is whipped up dust in his nostrils. He coughs. Sleeping on the floor sucks, but he can't be bothered fo steal a bed today. It's too late anyway.

If he tried to rent a room anywhere, whoever owned the business would probably start screaming. Then, Vanitas' annoyance would get up and trash the place. The benefits of not having a face.

Suddenly, his left arm hurts. Like a baseball bat leaving a fat bruise right on his shoulder. Or an innocent Unversed getting clubbed to death by a magic key. By the feel of it, probably a Bruiser.

This gives Vanitas an idea. He doesn't even need to muster any additional rage, whatever bounces around his glass skull is already enough for the dark matter leaking out of his shadow. A Bruiser, maybe the recently slain one, maybe not, appears and Vanitas orders it to lay down.

Lying on a Bruiser's stomach isn't terribly comfortable, but it's better than rocks. Why can't the old man give him a blanket. _He_ never sleeps in the desert for "training", the hypocrite.

So. Everything still hurts and he is slightly less cold. The Bruiser won't stop wiggling in time with his heartbeat. It is not unexpected, considering the creature is literally part of Vanitas, but no less annoying. At least the Bruiser doesn't get cold as easily.

He hates everything about this.

Something fluffy lands on his chest. A Flood manifested when he wasn't watching out for it. It _is_ fluffy.

Another appears and settles on his lap. It is _also_ fluffy. Where the two creatures lie the wind can't touch him.

..... exactly 14 more Floods appear for reasons totally unrelated to Vanitas' thoughts. It's not like his mental state controls these things or anything.

Well. Surrounded by nothing but his own emotions, Vanitas might consider hating everything a little less.

If head didn't hurt like someone just stabbed him because of those damn keyblade wielders who won't let him be for _one_ night. Just _one night._

With a comfortable pressure on his chest, Vanitas tries to tune out his own pain, the rage always building in the back of his skull, and the biting chill.

The sun rises.

Life is terrible, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i see vague canon basis for a character to have chronic pain and i go "oh same hat"
> 
> i'm annoyed and it's making my knees hurt.
> 
> i'm gonna. try to sleep. hope you enjoyed whatever this is. i do know writing makes me feel better, whether it helps me sleep or not.


End file.
